The goal ofthe Translational & Clinical Research Program is to bring new insights from Basic Sciences Programs ofthe Siteman Cancer Center into innovative clinical trials that will have an important impact on improving oncologic care for patients. Our particular emphasis is on utilizing information from Signaling Pathways, (eg FGFR2 in endometrial cancer, NF1 in glioblastoma, and RET in thyroid cancer). Genomics (lung cancer, glioblastoma, prostate cancer and rectal cancer), and Oncologic Imaging (prostate cancer, lung and esophageal cancers, and thyroid cancer) for the design, analysis, and interpretation of clinical research trials and studies. Collaborations with the Prevention and Control Program are also fostered by this program and have resulted in grants, publications and clinical projects from areas including prostate cancer screening and co-morbidity studies. The Translational & Clinical Research Program provides the supporting network for an expanding Developmental Therapeutics Program focused on institutional phase 0,1, and II studies. The program also supports disease-based working groups to develop, review, prioritize, and conduct clinical trials research, with special emphasis on working groups in lung, endometrial, prostate, and Gl cancer, and Neuro-Oncology. Furthermore, the Translational & Clinical Research Program will provide training of investigators at all levels of experience and foster educational opportunities including seminars, courses, retreats, journal clubs, workshops, and work-in-progress meetings. The Translational & Clinical Research Program has 74 members from 15 Departments and 2 Schools. The Program is supported by $24,979,138 in funding of which $11,438,989 in NCI funding and $10,835,323 in other peer reviewed funding. In the last grant period, members of the Translational & Clinical Research Program published 1,157 manuscripts, of which 24.90% represent inter-programmatic and 23.43% resulted from intra-programmatic collaborations.